


Say Please

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Draco wants to reward Harry for being so good.





	Say Please

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bring Back the Porn Challenge 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/). Unbeta'd. Thanks for reading!

Harry had moved up north for Draco. It stormed more in this part of the country, the violent thunder vibrating the walls and frightening the cats. He stood by the cold window, gazing out at the noisy traffic and a curtain of empty rain. He sighed. He knew he needed to be strong for his partner, but he couldn’t deny that he was lonely.

When Draco came home, Harry was slowly unpacking a box, remembering where each possession had been in their London flat and hating that it was no longer there.

“Hey.” Draco hovered in the doorway, frowning.

“Hi,” he said softly.

Draco sighed and dropped his leather bag. “Get over here.”

Harry went to him, and Draco enveloped him in a warm hug. Harry pressed his face to his neck, breathing in his skin and faint cologne. He sighed. This was where he belonged.

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Draco murmured, running his hands up and down Harry’s back.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“You’re so tense.” Draco’s hands snuck under his jumper, making Harry shiver. “Sorry, I should’ve warmed them up first.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Harry kissed up his neck, over his jaw. He whispered in Draco’s ear: “Make me feel better.”

Draco’s breath hitched. “ _Yes._ ” He kissed Harry deeply, his tongue sneaking past his lips, warm, insistent. They spent some time tasting each other, their tongues stroking together. Fuck, Harry was getting hard.

“Where do you want me?” Harry gasped against Draco’s mouth.

“The sofa.” Draco pulled him across the room to their comfy sofa. Harry began taking off his clothes, but Draco stilled his hands. “Just your trousers.”

Harry bit his lip and eased his trousers down, letting Draco get a good look at him. Draco perched on the sofa and palmed his cock, his eyes very bright. 

“You want my pants off too?”

“Yes,” he whispered.

Smirking a little, Harry put his back to him and slowly rolled his pants down, bending over as he did so. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves; they’d done this a thousand times, but it still made him embarrassed to be on display.

Draco moaned softly. When Harry had kicked his pants off, Draco grasped his hips and pulled him closer. He kneaded Harry’s arse, then parted his cheeks. 

“Can I taste you?”

Harry flushed. “Y-yes.”

Draco licked at his hole, his tongue so fucking warm, his breath moist. Harry moaned; he stroked himself as Draco drilled into him. 

“You’ve been so good,” Draco whispered. “Tell me what you want.”

Harry trembled. “Your cock.”

“How?”

“I—want to ride you.”

“Very good,” Draco murmured. There was the sound of him undoing his belt and the rustling of his trousers. “Come here.” He guided Harry back until he stood between his legs. “Do you want my fingers?”

“Yes.”

“Say please.”

Harry bit his lip again to quiet a nervous laugh. “Yes, please.”

“Good boy.” He muttered a lube spell and then his finger was at Harry’s hole, circling, massaging. “Ready?”

“ _Please_.” Harry cried out when Draco thrust his finger inside. This was nothing new for him, but the initial penetration always left him breathless. Draco slowly moved his finger in and out, letting Harry adjust. “More, please.”

Draco added another finger, panting hotly on Harry’s cheek. “You like my fingers inside you?”

“Merlin, yes.” Harry arched his back, his eyes fluttering closed. Who cared where he lived when he had Draco inside him? Draco added a third digit, curling up as he thrust inside, searching for his prostate. He brushed over it, and Harry’s knees buckled. Fuck, fuck, he couldn’t stand any longer.

“What do you need?” Draco asked, strained.

“Your cock,” Harry gasped.

“Are you ready for it?”

“Yes!” Harry gulped thickly. “Please give it to me.”

Draco pressed his mouth to Harry’s cheek. “God, I love you.” He withdrew his fingers and then helped Harry straddle his cock. “I’m going to enter you now.”

Harry palmed the cushion, doing his best to hold himself up. “Fucking do it. _Please._ ”

Laughing lowly, Draco grasped his hips and thrust into him. They both stilled. “All right?”

“Just—fuck.” Harry stroked himself. His arse _ached_.

Draco pulled him back against his chest. “You’re being such a good boy,” he murmured in Harry’s ear. “I know you can do it.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry whimpered, his arms straining. He slowly sank down on Draco’s cock, gasping a little. No matter how many times he bottomed, it still hurt and there was always a moment when Draco first entered him that alarm bells went off in his mind: _Oh, fuck, it’s too much. It shouldn’t feel like this._ But Harry always ignored his doubts and pushed on, and he was always rewarded for it. The pain slowly turned into pleasure as he rocked on Draco’s cock, his toes curling. 

It took him a couple of minutes to work Draco’s cock all the way inside. His arse was just too fucking tight. Draco’s thighs were shaking badly, his sweaty hands scrapping at Harry’s hips. He was murmuring encouragements, but they were throaty and sounded more like an attempt to steady himself than to help Harry.

“God, yes, deeper . . .” Draco threw his head back. “Yes, like that . . . oh, you gorgeous thing.”

Harry clenched as tightly as he could. Draco moaned loudly. “You’re _killing me_.”

He tried to snicker but it just came out as a pant. He bounced on Draco’s cock, his arse opening up, his own prick leaking. He knew it would take a while for him to come like this, so he asked nicely: “Please, fuck me on my back. I want you on top of me.”

“Yes.” Draco carefully pulled out; Harry scrambled to lay on the sofa. Draco kneeled between his thighs and guided his cock back inside.

Harry groaned loudly; his hand sped up on his cock. “ _Fuck me._ ” Grunting, Draco slammed into him, over and over. Harry’s eyes rolled back. He was so close . . . almost there . . .

“Come for me,” Draco whispered. “I want you to come around my cock.”

Pleasure coiled in him, his thighs going numb. He threw his head back and cried out, spurting between them.

Draco thrust hard, smearing Harry’s come on their stomachs, and then he was coming too, groaning loudly. He collapsed against Harry, breathing heavily.

Minutes passed before either of them spoke. Harry combed his fingers through Draco’s fine hair while he drew shapes on Harry’s shirt.

“I hate that you’re unhappy here,” Draco said.

“I’ll get used to it.” Harry looked over and found their cats snoozing next to the fire. “Like you said, everything’s going to be okay.”

Draco captured his lips in a deep kiss. “Love you.”

Harry nipped at his chin. “I love you, too.”


End file.
